1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a droplet ejecting apparatus, a method of dropping a droplet, a method of forming a thin film pattern, and a substrate for a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a droplet ejecting apparatus that improves an image display quality, a method of dropping a droplet, and a method of forming a thin film pattern, and a substrate for a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is an interface device converting data that is processed by an information processing device into an image.
The display device includes a flat panel display device, such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD), an organic light emitting display device (OLED), a plasma display panel (PDP), or the like.
The flat panel display devices have thin film patterns, which include thin film transistors (TFTs), gate lines, data lines, pixel electrode, black matrix, color filter, common electrode, etc.
The thin film patterns are formed through complex and time-consuming processes, such as a deposition process, a photolithography process, an etching process, a rinsing process, etc. Therefore, a more efficient fabrication process is needed to form the thin film patterns.